<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iridescent by ayefawkes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997553">Iridescent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayefawkes/pseuds/ayefawkes'>ayefawkes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Coma, Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Depression, Drama, Drug Use, Fanfiction, Fiction, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope &amp; Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V &amp; Park Jimin are Best Friends, Love, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Park Jimin (BTS) is Bad At Feelings, Park Jimin (BTS) is Whipped, Romance, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love, jihope - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, taekook, yoonmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayefawkes/pseuds/ayefawkes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ir·i·des·cent<br/>/ˌirəˈdes(ə)nt/<br/>adjective<br/>showing luminous colors that seem to change when seen from different angles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve been writing this story on and off for 2 years now. I’m finally deciding to publish it in order to keep myself motivated to finish! Please let me know what you think, it’s my first story I’ve ever really been serious about :)&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Min Yoongi had always been terrible at showing emotion. He hid his feelings, pushing them back, always keeping a straight face. Maybe he'd laugh a bit sometimes, or show a small smirk here and there. He hated being vulnerable. The thought of showing how he felt and being completely open for someone to harm him terrified him. </p><p>That was, until Jimin came along.</p><p>Jimin had the cutest brown eyes, squinting them whenever he smiled. He had such a bright smile. His blonde hair draped a bit in front of his eyes, but you could still clearly see them. His jawline showed nicely, his face skinny with slightly chubby cheeks. His soft pink lips were perfectly round and plump. Whenever he walked into the room, it was like Yoongi was in a trance. He tried to hide it, but he was attracted to Jimin. So much so, that he could barely keep it under control, which was a first. He couldn't stop the way he felt, no matter how hard he tried. But why would Jimin ever fall for a boy like Yoongi, right? The antisocial boy with horrible anxiety and depression. He had a lot of issues, a lot of demons he had to hide. Even if Jimin and Yoongi had been close, it was strictly friendship. They were sure they didn't want anything more... right?<br/>-<br/>Yoongi's deep sleep had been interrupted when he got a call. His phone lit up, showing the name on the screen.</p><p>Jiminie💙</p><p>He smiled wide but immediately went straight-faced again as he answered, trying not to be too obvious.</p><p>"Hey, you woke me" Yoongi giggled softly.</p><p>"Oh! Sorry, hyung! I was just wondering something, but it's not too important! It can wait till later, I'm sor-" Jimin started</p><p>"No, it's okay, don't worry. What is it, Jiminie?"</p><p>"There's a party this Friday, I just wanted to know if you.., you know..." Jimin's voice trailed off, soon regretting the question, thinking it came out differently than he had intended.</p><p>"Sure. Let me know the details and I'll be there." Yoongi tried not to sound too excited. After all, he didn't really like parties or social events. But for Jimin, he would do anything.<br/>"Great! I'll let you get back to sleep, hyung! Rest well!" and with that, Jimin hung up.</p><p>Yoongi put his phone down and rolled over. He wanted to sleep more, but he knew after what just happened, he couldn't. He sat up, his dark hair an absolute mess. His brown eyes had bags under them, despite the amount of sleep he had just gotten.</p><p>He stood up, stretching, and walked over to his piano. The tired boy sat down and began practicing playing his music.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- tw: alcohol/drug abuse -</p>
<p>~FRIDAY~<br/>The party was only in a few hours. It would be at Taehyung's house. Yoongi was having a panic attack. He was about to go to one of the most popular guys in schools house, for a PARTY, where everyone would be, with his crush, who he wasn't even sure was gay. He needed to look nice. This was his one chance to impress Jimin.</p>
<p>Yoongi was trying his best to look even a little decent. He had even just dyed his hair blue for Jimin since that was Jimin's favorite color. He picked out the coolest outfit he could find. Something like his casual wear, but a bit nicer and more put together. Usually, he would wear a T-shirt and jeans with a flannel and a beanie, but he decided to wear a leather jacket and his best shoes tonight. He even grabbed some sunglasses but kept them sticking out of his chest pocket to add to the effect. He tied his flannel around his waist, grabbed his phone, headphones, charger, and keys, and headed out the door.</p>
<p>The drive there was short, maybe about 10 minutes. Yoongi was trying to collect himself the entire way there. He was panicking so much, he could barely breathe.</p>
<p>Did he look okay? Was this too much? Should he have toned it down a bit? Should he have stayed home instead? What if Jimin didn't like the way he looked? What if he thought he was weird? </p>
<p>Thoughts were rushing through his head. His breathing became heavier and he began to shake. His sight became a bit blurry, but he kept driving since he could still make out the road.<br/>Once he pulled up to Taehyung's house, he could hear music blaring inside. Lights were flashing and he could see people dancing and drinking through the windows. This was not his scene. He usually would never come to this kind of event, but he desperately wanted to see Jimin. He tried to relax for a second and calm down. His heart was pounding. He closed his eyes, laid his head back, and took some deep breaths. When he finally felt calmer, he headed inside.</p>
<p>The house was crowded, with colorful lights roaming the room. Everyone had red solo cups full of some form of alcohol. People were dancing, grinding up against each other, making out. He started to feel dizzy thinking about the number of people here, and how alone he was at the moment. He needed to find Jimin.</p>
<p>Suddenly he felt someone come up behind him and hug him. He immediately relaxed, knowing exactly who it was. He didn't even want to move, he felt so safe in his arms.<br/>"Hey! I'm so glad you could make it! New hair, I like it!" Jimin yelled over the music as he turned Yoongi around to face him.</p>
<p>"I'm just glad I didn't have to be alone here," Yoongi said with a small grin. He was relieved that Jimin liked his hair, let alone that he even noticed it.</p>
<p>"You know I would never let you come here alone, what are friends for?"<br/>When Jimin said "friends", Yoongi's heart skipped, but his happiness quickly faded.</p>
<p>Only friends... nothing more... you know that Min, get it together... He thought to himself.</p>
<p>"Yeah... right..." Yoongi looked at the ground, beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable.</p>
<p>"Come on hyung, come get a drink with me!" Jimin insisted as he pulled Yoongi into the kitchen.</p>
<p>Jimin laid out the alcohol and asked Yoongi what he wanted.</p>
<p>"Just some water, for now, is fine," Yoongi said shyly. He didn't really want to drink at the moment considering he was driving home tonight.</p>
<p>"Yoongi, don't be boring! Come on! Loosen up! Live a little and have a drink!"<br/>"No, it's okay. I'm driving myself home later, better safe than sorry."</p>
<p>"Alright, suit yourself," the younger said as he began mixing several different liquors together for his own cocktail.</p>
<p>Yoongi watched his every move. He was so fascinated with how the blonde boy could be so perfect no matter what he did. Whether he was sleeping, playing sports, eating, singing, dancing, or even mixing booze, he was perfect. He was everything Yoongi wanted. Everything he had ever dreamed of. Yet, still everything he couldn't have.</p>
<p>When Jimin had finished, he asked Yoongi if he wanted to go sit down somewhere with him. Of course, Yoongi agreed and went to the couch with Jimin. There wasn't any more room on the couch so Yoongi stood quietly while Jimin mingled with the people sitting around him.</p>
<p>Jimin looked up at Yoongi. "Do you wanna take my spot?"</p>
<p>"No, it's alright," The blue-haired boy said quietly.</p>
<p>Jimin stood anyway, gesturing to his spot on the couch. "Here, sit down"</p>
<p>Yoongi reluctantly obliged. After he was seated, he was soon taken by surprise when Jimin sat on his lap. <br/>After a while of chatting, Jimin told Yoongi he was going to get another drink. Yoongi watched Jimin leave his lap, a bit worried because Jimin had already had three drinks. He was starting to get drunk and Yoongi could tell. The eldest followed the younger into the kitchen to make sure everything was alright.</p>
<p>"Hey, you okay? This is your fourth drink in the last hour," Yoongi asked.</p>
<p>Jimin stared at him for a second, then looked at the ground. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth to speak.</p>
<p>"I just wanna have a little fun tonight. I'm sick of having responsibilities hold me back. Don't worry about me, I'm alright, I promise." Jimin spoke softly. Yoongi figured it was better to end the questions there and offered to drive him home when he's ready to leave.</p>
<p>"That would be nice, thank you." Jimin's speech was a bit slurred, which made Yoongi giggle a bit.</p>
<p>Jimin eventually had a few more drinks and some shots. Yoongi began to get really worried, especially because he knew Jimin would have a killer hangover tomorrow. He decided to go hide in the bathroom for a few minutes and recollect himself since Jimin was busy doing shots right now.</p>
<p>He slowly locked the door behind him and sat on the floor. He was exhausted and really just wanted to go home. After a few minutes of sitting there silently listening to the music blaring outside the door, he started thinking about what it would be like to tell Jimin how much he liked him. He was truly in love with him, and he knew it. He began to reminisce on the moment he realized it…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yoongi hyung, what are you staring at? Is everything okay?" Jimin asked, slightly concerned.<br/>Yoongi looked at Jimin. He had been staring at the ground for quite some time now. They were out in the woods by the river, the sun shining bright, making absolutely everything in this moment perfect. It was one of the few moments Yoongi felt genuinely happy. He felt okay for once, like life was worth living. He never wanted this to end.<br/>"Actually, everything is just fine. I feel... safe. Secure." Yoongi smiled his wide gummy smile, one that Jimin had never really seen before. It made Jimin happy to see his best friend genuinely content. It made Jimin smile, too.<br/>"I've never seen you smile like that, hyung. What's making you so happy all of a sudden?" Jimin asked Yoongi, curiosity ringing in his voice. He looked back at the ground, fiddling with a stick he had picked up.<br/>"I don't know... everything? The way this moment feels? The sun is hitting the water so beautifully and the birds are chirping... everything just feels so... calm and tranquil. Like nothing could go wrong in my life ever again. I feel… alive." Yoongi spoke with such a quiet passion for nature. He really did love it.<br/>"I'm sorry, I've been rambling. Nearly as much as Taehyung when he's drunk" Yoongi laughed. Jimin giggled with him. The two began sharing stories and memories of when their friends got drunk and did stupid things. They broke out into a fit of laughter, echoing throughout the woods.<br/>Yoongi wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at Jimin. The two stared at each other for a few seconds and smiled. It was in that moment that Yoongi realized how much he truly loved the younger boy. It's not like Jimin had to hang out with him. Jimin didn't have to come into the woods with Yoongi. Jimin didn't even have to be friends with Yoongi. The fact that he had never left him after all these years made Yoongi feel safe. Like he could rely on someone.<br/>Suddenly, Yoongi's thoughts were interrupted and he was snapped back into reality by a knock on the bathroom door.<br/>"Hey, is anyone in there?" Jungkook called out from the other side of the door. Yoongi groaned and quickly stood up to open the door. Jungkook and Taehyung pushed him aside, giggling as they began to lock lips. Jungkook wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck as Taehyung pinned him against the wall. Yoongi rolled his eyes as he chuckled to himself and closed the door.<br/>He really just wanted to leave. Tonight wasn't even a bad night, he just didn't like social events like this. He was exhausted and just wanted to be home in his bed, preferably with Jimin.<br/>Yoongi began to look around for his friend, wanting to ask if he was ready to leave soon. When he couldn't find Jimin anywhere downstairs, he decided to go upstairs and check the bedrooms. Maybe Jimin had gotten tired and fell asleep?<br/>He began opening doors and peeking in to see if Jimin was laying in any rooms. When he got to the last door, he heard some muffled voices. He slowly opened the door to reveal Jimin and Hoseok fucking, Jimin riding Hobi and moaning out his name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoongi quickly closed the door and stood there for a few seconds, completely shocked by what he had just seen. His breathing staggered, his heart began pounding, and his ears began to ring. He began to panic at the sight of the love of his life and his best friend together. He didn't know what to do. How was he supposed to talk to Jimin after what he had just witnessed, and act as nothing happened? How could he stand a car ride with Jimin home? He knew Jimin was drunk and couldn't just leave him, but he wasn’t sure how to cope with this.<br/>Yoongi ran back downstairs and outside, tears streaming down his face. He began to have another panic attack. His chest began to tighten and he couldn't breathe. The world started to spin and he nearly fainted. He hurried to his car and sat down. Yoongi tried to catch his breath but only started to sob harder. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Jimin and Hoseok... together? He knew Jimin was drunk, but even that still didn't make him feel any better.<br/>Yoongi calmed himself down and held back the tears. He shouldn't even be upset, right? It's not like him and Jimin were together. He went back inside and grabbed some alcohol, taking it with him back to his car. Once he got back in the vehicle, he pulled out his phone to text Jimin.<br/>Yoongi: Hey.. you ready to go yet? It's getting late and I'm not feeling well, but I don't want you driving home, being intoxicated and all.<br/>He waited a few minutes for a reply. After not getting one for a while, he was about to just give up and have Hobi take Jimin home, when suddenly his phone buzzed;<br/>Jiminie💙: Hey, sorry!! I fell asleep, I just saw this. I'll be down in a minute if you're still here!!<br/>Yoongi: Yeah I'm still here. I'm out front waiting in the car.<br/>Yoongi sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The lump in his throat was killing him. He bit his lip to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes, so hard it drew blood.<br/>Minutes later, Jimin was rushing back to the car, his hair a mess and forehead coated with sweat. He was stumbling around the lawn, trying to keep himself straight. Yoongi was disgusted at the sight of his lying best friend. He now had every right to be upset. Jimin had dragged him to a party, knowing he didn't like social events, then proceeded to get very drunk, leave Yoongi alone when he said he wouldn’t, then fuck his best friend, and lie about it. Why did Yoongi even wait for him? Why didn't he just leave Jimin there and give up? Why did he even show up to the party? He didn't really have to go anyway. Why didn't he stay at home instead?<br/>Because he loved him...<br/>He's in love with Park Jimin...<br/>Yoongi remembered the words Jimin had told him when he arrived at the party.<br/>"You know I would never let you come here alone, what are friends for?"<br/>Those words echoed throughout his head. He nearly broke down, and he would have, but Jimin was only feet away from him.<br/>Jimin got into the car and immediately apologized for running so late. The blue haired boy pretended not to hear him and put the car in drive.<br/>"Got everything?" Yoongi asked without looking away from the road to Jimin. He was ready to drive far away from this night.<br/>"Yeah, I think so," Jimin said quietly, his words slurring.<br/>Yoongi stepped on the gas and drove away. He didn't speak to Jimin the entire car ride. He couldn't. If he tried, he would've started bawling. The awkward silence was making the younger boy uncomfortable, so he began to squirm, but it didn't affect Yoongi.<br/>When they pulled up to Jimin's house, Yoongi didn't move. He stayed completely still and whispered "Night." to Jimin. The blonde boy got out of the car, and before shutting the door, quietly said something to Yoongi.<br/>"Goodnight hyung, I love you."<br/>When he didn't get a reply back, Jimin shut the door and walked into his house, feeling guilty. Yoongi immediately pulled out of the driveway and drove back to his house as fast as he could.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- tw: detailed self-harm -</p>
<p>When Yoongi got inside, he lost it. He was unable to hold himself together anymore. He slid his back against the door and sat on the floor, sobbing into his lap.<br/>His mind was racing everywhere. So many thoughts were going through his head.<br/>Why wasn't he good enough? No matter what he did, why was it never enough? Why couldn't Jimin at least have been honest about it? Why did he always mess everything up? Why didn't he stay home? How would he get over this? How would he be able to talk to Jimin again without thinking of what he did with Hoseok?<br/>Yoongi couldn't stop his thoughts. He was exhausted and really just wanted to be done... with everything. He didn't want to carry on anymore. He wanted to end it all. He had been dealing with severe depression and anxiety his entire life. People always left him, he knew Jimin eventually would, too.<br/>Jimin was the only reason Yoongi was even still alive. He’s the only one who made Yoongi feel alive. His only source of strength had just betrayed and lied to him.</p>
<p>-tw!!!-</p>
<p>He stood up, still sniffling but wiping his tears away, and walked into his bedroom, taking the alcohol he had stolen from the party with him. He sat on his bed and started drinking. He opened his nightstand drawer, moved his songbooks, and took out his razor. He hadn’t used it in a few weeks, but he needed a distraction more than anything right now. The heartache was too much to handle.<br/>He watched the blood drip down his arm onto the floor. The stains that would remain after were the last of his worries right now. He hoped to just bleed out and die. The pain would finally be over, and he could be free. But he knew he wouldn’t get anything out of cutting. Just some scars that would fade over time anyway.<br/>Yoongi sucked up the blood and washed off his razor. He put it back in the drawer and just decided to sleep. Maybe his dreams would be better than his real life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-tw over-<br/>The next morning, Yoongi awoke in his usual mood: wanting to die. He was excited to talk to Jimin today, though. He always was, since Jimin was the first thing he thought of every day when he woke up.<br/>Then, suddenly the memories of the previous night began to flood back into his mind like a river. Now he wanted to die more. Tears formed in his eyes, but he tried his hardest not to let them escape. He soon remembered it was Saturday, and every Saturday he and Jimin went out for brunch. He swallowed hard at the thought of having to see the younger boy after everything that had happened.<br/>Should Yoongi even show up? Maybe he should just stay home... maybe he should call it off.<br/>Yoongi pulled out his phone to text Jimin.<br/>Yoongi: Hey, maybe we should cancel on brunch today since you must have a terrible hangover right now.<br/>He didn't expect a reply for a while, assuming Jimin was still asleep, since he had gotten home so late last night. The blue haired boy walked over to his piano and began to play. His heart shattered a bit more with every note, wishing he hadn't gone to the party. Maybe if he wasn’t so eager to leave, he wouldn’t have walked in on Jimin. He knew it wasn't Jimin's fault. They weren't even together. Jimin didn't even know Yoongi loved him. If anything, it was Yoongi’s fault for being so upset. But when he lied about what he was doing... that hurt. Why couldn't he just be honest? Even if it would hurt Yoongi, it wouldn't hurt as much as his best friend lying...<br/>Suddenly, Yoongi's phone buzzed.<br/>Jiminie💙: No it's okay! I actually wanted to see you today, I wanted to talk about some stuff. I'm gonna start heading out to our usual spot, meet me there?<br/>Yoongi's heart skipped a beat but quickly fell to his stomach afterward, just like it had at the party. Jimin wanted to see him... but did he want to see Jimin?<br/>He took a deep breath and texted Jimin back, telling him he was on his way. He knew he’d have to face him eventually, so why not get it over with? He got dressed and grabbed his keys, driving to the cafe they always met at for brunch.<br/>-<br/>When Yoongi arrived at the cafe, Jimin was already sitting in their usual booth, with a coffee. He took a deep breath and walked over to the boy.<br/>"Hey.." Yoongi sighed, as he sat across from Jimin. The younger boy looked up from his drink and smiled, relieved Yoongi had shown up.<br/>"Hyung! I didn't think you'd come!" Jimin said excitedly, but his smile soon faded after he was reminded of his pounding headache and the memories of last night. Whether he liked it or not, he had to talk to Yoongi about the previous events that had happened.<br/>"How are you feeling? You must be in a lot of pain," Yoongi asked, slightly worried about Jimin's hangover.<br/>"I am, I have a terrible headache honestly. But it wasn't worth missing brunch with you."<br/>That comment made Yoongi feel so many different ways. Normally, he would get butterflies and begin to blush a bit, but after everything, all he could do was smile lightly and look down at the table.<br/>It was silent for a few seconds, the atmosphere grew tense and uncomfortable as the time passed. Suddenly, Jimin began to speak again.<br/>"Look, Yoongi, I'm sorry about last night. Truly. It was wrong of me to keep you waiting and to get so drunk at a party and leave you all alone. Please forgive me, hyung."<br/>Jimin truly did feel sorry, for more than he had already admitted to. He knew he would have to talk to Yoongi about what happened with Hoseok eventually, but the time just wasn't right. He needed to wait it out for a day or two, to see if Yoongi would begin to calm down. He couldn't just pile everything on at once.<br/>Yoongi forced a soft, forgiving smile. "It's okay, Jimin, really. I forgive you."<br/>The boys once again went silent. All that was to be heard from the cafe was the soft music playing and the quiet chatter of the other customers. They liked this cafe because of the music, it was mainly old songs from the 50s, like the ones their grandparents would play when they were little. It had a very old and cozy feeling, making them feel at peace.<br/>"What did you do when you got home last night?" Jimin broke the uncomfortable silence.<br/>Yoongi paused for a moment. "I just drank a little and went to bed, I was pretty exhausted."<br/>He couldn't tell Jimin he had a breakdown. He couldn’t tell Jimin about the relapse. Jimin would ask why. He couldn't tell Jimin he saw him with Hobi. That would ruin everything. It shouldn't even bother him.<br/>You're not together, Yoongi. He's not yours. Don't be sad about something that was never meant to be.<br/>Yoongi started overthinking again. What would he do when he was alone? How is he supposed to handle his thoughts? The only reason he's not freaking out right now is that Jimin is there. What will he do when he's gone? Jimin was the only one who could really make Yoongi feel safe. He wasn't really sure what he was going to do without him.<br/>Jimin hesitated. "Yeah... I just went to bed too.."<br/>Both of them knew he didn't. He had stayed up sexting with Hoseok and Yoongi knew it. Cause that's the kind of person Jimin is. Of course, Jimin couldn't say that though, because then he would have to tell Yoongi about his hook up right then and there, and he knew he couldn't.<br/>Jimin picked up his phone to check the time and saw some texts from Hoseok, wanting to hang out.<br/>"Hey, I really should get going. My head is killing me. I'll catch up with you later, okay? Thank you for coming, hyung, it means a lot."<br/>And with that, the younger picked up his stuff and left Yoongi in the booth alone to go see his boy toy.<br/>Yoongi sat there for a few moments, watching Jimin leave. He looked down at his cup and thought to himself. He really had lost all hope. His depression and anxiety were eating him alive, and he felt like Jimin was the only cure. But he was losing him to his best friend.<br/>Moving on will never feel the same</p>
<p>Nothing seems to cover up the pain</p>
<p>Baby I've been trying, but you can't hear what I say<br/>Everything started to feel like signs to Yoongi. A sign that this song was playing, a sign that Jimin hooked up with Hoseok, a sign that Jimin lied, and a sign that Jimin left. Everything seemed to be the universe telling Yoongi to move on.<br/>Yoongi paid for everything and left. He decided to just go to the park to try to get his mind off of everything, hoping it would help.<br/>When he arrived, Yoongi sat on one of the park benches. Nobody else was there. He just focused on everything going on around him. He listened to the birds chirping, the bees buzzing, the breeze blowing. He admired the flowers and the green grass. Everything had seemed so perfect in that moment, away from the world. Away from the chaos that he called his life.<br/>He began reminiscing on the times he had come here with Jimin. Those were the very few times he had ever felt genuine happiness. The memories were soon shattered as Yoongi snapped back into reality, by the images of Hoseok and Jimin together flashing through his head.<br/>Yoongi quietly began to cry again. He knew there was no "Yoongi and Jimin". He knew they would never be what he had fantasized about. He knew it was never going to happen. It hurt him so much. He was in love with his best friend, and he knew he didn't feel the same.<br/>Soon he was interrupted by his phone buzzing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoongi pulled out his phone to see who it was.<br/>It was Namjoon.<br/>"Hello?"<br/>"Hey Yoongi, it's Joon. I was wondering if you wanted to go hang somewhere. I really want to get away from Hoseok. He won't stop bragging about banging someone last night."<br/>Yoongi sighed. "Yeah sure, I need to distract myself anyway."<br/>"Cool. Where are you right now? I can meet you there."<br/>"I'm at the park"<br/>"Okay. I'll be there in a few."<br/>And with that, Namjoon hung up the phone. Yoongi waited patiently for his friend to arrive. He tried to calm himself down so Joon wouldn't know he was crying.<br/>Minutes later, he heard a voice behind him, startling him a bit.<br/>"Hey Yoongi"<br/>"Oh, hey Joon"<br/>"Are you alright? You look a little upset."<br/>"Yeah, just had a long night. Didn't get much sleep."<br/>Namjoon stared at Yoongi. He knew there was something more. He knew Yoongi.<br/>"Yoongs... what's really going on?"<br/>Yoongi stared at the ground. He wanted to cry. He really just wanted to let everything out. He was tired of holding it back.<br/>"Joon... I caught Jimin with Hobi last night." Yoongi started to break down. He really couldn't keep the tears in any longer.<br/>Namjoon hugged Yoongi. "Shh, it's okay. Let it out. Why are you so upset about it though?"<br/>That's when Yoongi realized. He had never told anyone how much he loved Jimin. He had never confessed his true feelings to another soul.<br/>He took a deep breath and tried to stop crying, but failed. "I really love Jimin. I do. I'm in love with him and I can't stop it. I really can't handle this anymore, Joonie. I love him so much. I’d do anything for him, but I’m never good enough. I don’t know what to do or how to be good enough Namjoon.." His broken sobs shattered Namjoon’s heart even more.<br/>Yoongi began to cry harder and Namjoon held him in shock. He never really thought that Yoongi could like Jimin, but it really did make sense. He had always acted differently around Jimin. He was always happier, and overall a sweeter person.<br/>"Oh, Yoongi... I'm so sorry... this is terrible..." Namjoon tried his best to comfort his friend. He felt so bad. It must have been horrible to have walked in on Jimin, let alone having to hold all of this inside.<br/>"Hey take deep breaths, okay? Inhale…, exhale... inhale..., exhale..." Yoongi started breathing along with the younger's words. He was beginning to calm down.<br/>"It's going to be okay, I promise. You should tell Jimin how you feel. He deserves to know, and you deserve to be happy. I care about you, Yoongi. I want you to be okay."<br/>"...I'll think about it. I just need to work up the courage, I guess." Yoongi sniffled and wiped his tears away.<br/>Suddenly, Namjoon's phone rang.<br/>"Hello? What's going on? Okay, I'll be there soon."<br/>He hung up the phone and looked at Yoongi. "It was Jin, he needs help with something. I'll text you, okay? I'm always here if you ever want to talk. Be safe, Yoongi."<br/>And with that, he got up and left. Yoongi was alone, once again. He suddenly went numb. He couldn't stop thinking.<br/>What's the point anymore? I know Jimin will never like me. I really should just give up. I'm done trying. I just want it all to end. I'm tired of everything.<br/>Yoongi sighed, grabbed his stuff, and left back to his house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- tw: suicide + alcohol/drug abuse -<br/>When Yoongi got back to his house, he couldn't feel anything. No emotions, no feelings whatsoever. He was completely numb. He really didn't see the point in living anymore. He felt worthless, and nothing seemed to matter anymore.<br/>He walked into his bedroom and grabbed the rest of the alcohol he had taken from the party. He immediately opened it and began to drink it, hoping it would make him feel better. Of course, it didn't really fix anything. He chugged an entire bottle of vodka within seconds. He just wanted all the pain to end. He was sick of always feeling like he was nothing. Sick of loving a man who could never love him. Sick of being depressed. Sick of being too sensitive. Sick of always being scared to go places or talk to people because of his anxiety. He was so sick and tired of everything. Yoongi was crying now. Hard. Harder than he ever had. The pain really was too much to handle. He just wanted everything to end.<br/>He put the drink down and walked to his bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet, looking for pills. He pulled out a bottle of Xanax, what he took for his anxiety. He dumped a handful of pills into his hand and stared at them.<br/>This is really it. Finally. No more pain, no more suffering. Jimin will be so much better off without me. He can finally be happy. He can be free now.<br/>Yoongi took the pills with some water. He sat in his bathtub and waited for the end.<br/>I love you, Park Jimin. I’m sorry.<br/>That was the last thought to go through Min Yoongi's head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- tw: suicide -<br/>Jimin was at Hobi's house, trying to figure out how to tell Yoongi about their hookup.<br/>"Well, he's somewhat of a romantic type, right? Buy him some flowers and chocolates or something. Speak from your heart, tell him the truth. He’s super soft for you, anyways. Tell him you're sorry for lying to him because honestly that was messed up, but I know you were scared." Hoseok began giving Jimin advice. He clearly knew what he was doing because this had definitely happened before with other people.<br/>"Yeah, you're right. I just need to go talk to him. I need to tell him the truth. I really hope he'll understand. I'm sure he will, he's an amazing person and best friend." Jimin reassured himself. "I'm gonna go now, I'll go get some flowers and stuff. Thank you, Hobi, it means a lot."<br/>"Anytime. Text me and let me know how it goes, alright?"<br/>Jimin nodded. He gathered his belongings and headed out the door to the store and then Yoongi's house.<br/>~<br/>He knocked on the elder's door holding roses, chocolates, and a balloon; pretty cliche, and he knew it. But he knew Yoongi was a hopeless romantic deep, deep, deep down, even if it was only for Jimin, and loved moments like this even if he wouldn't admit it. Yoongi didn't answer, so he knocked again. When Yoongi still wasn't answering, he figured he was sleeping. Jimin pulled out his phone and called Yoongi. It rang a few times, then went to voicemail. It was kind of weird, considering Yoongi always wakes up to phone calls. Jimin remembered where the spare key was and quickly grabbed it from under the doormat.<br/>Jimin unlocked the door and entered Yoongi’s house. The alcohol was sitting next to his unmade bed, his TV off, Yoongi nowhere in sight.<br/>"Hyung? Are you in here?" Jimin called out.<br/>Yoongi did not answer.<br/>Jimin began to walk around a bit, looking for his friend. When he couldn't find him, he was about to leave the presents on the table and leave. Suddenly something caught his eye; the bathroom light was on and the door was cracked a bit.<br/>Jimin set the gifts down and knocked on the door. He didn't get a reply, so he peeked inside.<br/>"Hyung, are you-"<br/>Jimin stopped.<br/>He noticed the empty pill bottle on the counter. His heart began racing. He rushed over to Yoongi, who was laying in the bathtub, nearly dead. He still had a pulse.<br/>Jimin tried to wake Yoongi up. It wasn't working. Nothing was working.<br/>"Yoongi! Please wake up! I need you! Please please don't die on me hyung I need you here! I love you!"<br/>Jimin's words were broken in between sobs. He was shaking Yoongi, hoping maybe he would open his eyes. It felt as if time had completely slowed down, the world spinning much too fast for Jimin to process. He pulled out his phone as fast as he could and called for an ambulance.<br/>Minutes later, his friend was being taken to the hospital. He couldn't believe this was happening. His best friend tried to commit suicide. The one person he cared about most tried to end his life and he didn't know why. He couldn't think straight, his thoughts were racing. He drove behind the ambulance to the hospital. Jimin couldn't stop shaking or crying no matter how hard he tried. He wanted more than anything for Yoongi to be okay.<br/>When they arrived at the hospital, Yoongi was rushed into the emergency room, and Jimin had to wait outside. He paced around anxiously for hours. He couldn't breathe properly, he was losing it. He tried to distract himself but he couldn't.<br/>Soon a doctor came out and approached Jimin.<br/>"Your friend... he's in a coma. He can hear everything you say to him, but he cannot move, speak, or see anything. It's almost as if he's in a deep sleep, but is still aware of everything happening around him. It is unsure if he will wake up or not, but we're doing everything we can to make sure he does."<br/>Jimin was almost relieved, until the last sentence. He wanted more than anything for Yoongi to be okay. He wanted him to wake up. Now. He wanted Yoongi to be standing here with him now.<br/>"Can I see him?"<br/>"Of course." The doctor led Jimin into Yoongi's room. "I'll leave you two alone, feel free to speak to him, but try to keep it positive and encouraging. It will help him."<br/>Jimin sat down in a chair next to Yoongi's hospital bed as the doctor walked out. He took a deep breath in.<br/>"Hey, Yoongi... It's Jimin... I really miss you. I'm so sorry this happened. I really wish you would have called me first. I love you so, so much. I care about you more than anything... I really hope you're okay. You can get through this, okay? Just keep pushing, please. You're so strong and I'm so proud of you for making it this far. I love you."<br/>Jimin began to cry again. He was so worried. He didn't sleep at all that night, in hopes of Yoongi waking up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Jimin decided it was time to call some friends, starting with Jungkook and Taehyung.<br/>"Hey, what's up?"<br/>"Hey Tae, it's Jimin... I have some bad news..."<br/>"What happened?"<br/>"Last night, Yoongi tried to overdose. He's at the hospital right now, he's in a coma."<br/>"Oh my god! I hope he's okay!"<br/>"Me too. Can you please let Jungkook know what's going on for me?"<br/>"Of course. Please stay strong, Yoongi will get through this and so will you. We love you, Jimin."<br/>"Thank you, Taehyung, I love you guys, too. I'm gonna get going now. If you want to come to the hospital, you can. You can talk to him if you want, he can still hear you."<br/>"Jungkook and I will most likely stop by later. Take care, Jimin, see you soon."<br/>Once Taehyung hung up the phone, Jimin thought about who to call next. He scrolled through his contacts to call Namjoon and Jin, and then Hoseok. He made sure to let Yoongi's family know what happened, too.<br/>~<br/>Jimin still hadn't slept. He had been holding Yoongi's hand and talking to him for hours. He was talking about all his childhood memories, and the happy times he had with Yoongi. Suddenly, he heard a voice next to him.<br/>"Hey, you doing okay?"<br/>Taehyung and Jungkook had just arrived.<br/>"I guess. I'm glad you're here."<br/>"Of course we're here" Jungkook came over and pulled Jimin into a tight hug. Taehyung walked over to Yoongi and sat by his side.<br/>"You can talk to him. I've been rambling for hours, I'm sure it would be nice to hear someone else's voice for once." Jimin laughed lightly for a second, but his smile faded almost immediately after. He was so exhausted and so beyond worried.<br/>"Yoongi, it's Taehyung. I'm so sorry this happened... I really just need you to be okay. I need you to come back soon, okay? Maybe we didn't know each other as well as the others, but I still want you to be okay. We all love and care about you so much. We miss you."<br/>Taehyung started tearing up. Jungkook looked at Jimin, and he could clearly see he hadn't slept all night.<br/>"Hey, Jimin, why don't you run home and take a shower, eat, change your clothes, you know. You still need to take care of yourself. Yoongi would want you to stay healthy, no matter what the circumstances are. He cares about you, and we do, too."<br/>Jimin thought for a second. He really didn't want to leave Yoongi's side in case he woke up, but he also knew that he needed to take care of himself. Yoongi had always pushed him to do so.<br/>"Yeah, you're right. Please stay here with him, I don't want him to be alone in case he wakes up. I'll be back soon, alright?"<br/>Jimin grabbed his belongings and went home to clean up. He took a shower and packed a bag to stay at the hospital. He took some extra clothes, some snacks, his phone charger and headphones, his laptop and laptop charger, a book, a journal, a small pillow, and a blanket. Maybe he could keep himself occupied until Yoongi woke up.<br/>Once he was ready, he headed out the door and grabbed some breakfast on the way to the hospital. He still hadn't slept, but he figured he would just sleep in one of the hospital chairs in Yoongi's room.<br/>When he got back to Yoongi's room, Jungkook and Taehyung were still there, along with Namjoon.<br/>"Oh, hey Joon. Where's Jin?"<br/>"He said he'd be coming later. He should be here in a little bit." Namjoon's eyes were teary. He had been crying. It broke Jimin's heart to see everyone so sad, but he couldn't help but feel the same. He wanted to cheer everyone up. He wanted more than anything for Yoongi to wake up and everyone to be happy again.<br/>"I see. Is it okay if I take a nap, guys? I haven't slept all night and I'm absolutely exhausted." Jimin had dark circles under his puffy eyes. He could barely stay awake. He wanted to stay awake for Yoongi, of course, but he couldn't do it any longer.<br/>"Go ahead, Jimin. We'll make sure to be quiet." Taehyung assured him.<br/>"Thank you. It means a lot. Wake me if anything happens with Yoongi, okay?" Jimin sat in a chair and took out the pillow and blanket he had packed. He tried to get as comfortable as he could and slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming that Yoongi would be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jimin woke up, it was about three in the afternoon. Jin was sitting next to Yoongi, staring at him with teary eyes and holding his hand.<br/>"Jin! How long have you been here?"<br/>Jin immediately straightened his posture and wiped his eyes, a little startled by Jimin’s awakening. "Maybe about 20 minutes. How did you sleep?"<br/>"Alright, I guess. You can't sleep too comfortably in these hospital chairs." Jimin was sore from the position he had been laying in, but it was worth staying with Yoongi. He didn't care about being uncomfortable if it meant he still got to be next to his best friend.<br/>"Are you really doing okay, Jimin? I know this has to be hard for you, he's your best friend and all. I'm just as worried about you as I am Yoongi."<br/>"I mean of course I'm not doing well, but I think I'm holding up alright. I'm just trying my hardest to think positive." Jimin fidgeted with his hands as he spoke. He hated when people worried about him. It made him feel like a burden. He was still tired, but he didn't want to sleep right now. He just wanted to talk to Yoongi.<br/>"Yeah, that's good. I'm glad you're staying so strong through this. We love you so so much, Jimin. I'm gonna go now, I'm sure you want to be alone with Yoongi for a bit." Jin put on his sweater and got ready to leave.<br/>"Thank you, Jin. For always looking out for me, and the others. It really means a lot." Jimin smiled softly at the elder.<br/>"No problem. What are friends for?"<br/>For some reason, that replayed in Jimin's head over and over again. What are friends for?<br/>Jin waved to Jimin and left him alone with Yoongi. Jimin stared at Yoongi for a long time before speaking. He held Yoongi's hand while he talked.<br/>"I really miss you, Yoongi. I just keep hoping that when I'm talking I'll suddenly get a response. You always said how much you loved to sleep, you're probably really enjoying this right now." Jimin chuckled lightly to himself.<br/>He suddenly remembered something. He had written a song about Yoongi after the party when he couldn't sleep. He looked through his bag for his journal and flipped through the pages until he found the song.<br/>It was called Serendipity. <br/>The phenomenon of finding valuable things not sought for.<br/>This word perfectly described Yoongi and Jimin’s friendship. Yoongi was the quiet antisocial kid in high school, and Jimin was the popular outgoing one. He was the life of the party in every situation. They had never talked, until Hoseok had dragged Yoongi to a party one night. As soon as Yoongi had spotted Jimin dancing, he was in a trance. He was so mesmerized by Jimin’s charm. When they made eye contact, they both felt an instant connection, and knew it was the start of something amazing. They’ve been practically inseparable since that night.<br/>"I wrote this song for you the night we met. I was going to wait to give it to you for a bit because I thought you might like to play it on your piano or something, but I think now is a good time, so I'll just sing it to you. You always said you loved my voice, anyway."<br/>Jimin took a deep breath in and began to sing to his best friend. He really hoped Yoongi would remember this if he woke up, or if it came down to it, in the afterlife.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let me love you..." Jimin's voice trailed off as he finished the song. He was still holding Yoongi's hand, nearly breaking down from how much he missed him.<br/>"Hey."<br/>He heard someone from the doorway.<br/>It was Hoseok.<br/>"Oh.. hey... I didn't really think you would show up..." Jimin swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath to make sure he didn't cry.<br/>"Of course I showed up. I'm not gonna leave a friend in need alone, and I wanted to see Yoongi. He’s like my brother, afterall. I want to apologize. I know he doesn't know why yet but I wanted to say I'm sorry because it wasn't just your fault, it was mine, too." Hoseok's expression seemed soft. He looked genuinely sad, and he felt terrible for everything that had happened.<br/>Jimin remembered what Jin had said earlier. <br/>"What are friends for?"<br/>That's what Jimin had said to Yoongi when he told him he wouldn't leave him alone at the party.<br/>Then it dawned on him.<br/>He did leave Yoongi alone at the party. He had promised not to. He got super drunk and left his best friend alone. Not only that, but he also fucked Yoongi's best friend and lied about it afterward.<br/>"Hoseokie?"<br/>"Yes, Jimin?"<br/>"Do you... do you think maybe Yoongi found out? Do you think he knows about what happened? And that I lied?" Jimin whispered so Yoongi wouldn't hear him.<br/>Hoseok hesitated for a second. "I'm really not sure, Jimin. It's possible. Please try not to think about that right now. Stay positive, both you and Yoongs really need it right now."<br/>"Yeah, you're right.." Jimin looked at the ground. He couldn't stop thinking, no matter how hard he tried. <br/>How did he get here? Why didn't Yoongi come to Jimin before he did what he did? Jimin could have stopped him. He felt like it was all his fault. Now if Yoongi didn’t make it out of this, he was going to have to bury his best friend in the ground, living with himself. Blaming himself for not making it to Yoongi’s house fast enough to stop him. Blaming himself for not being there for his best friend when he needed it most.<br/>"It's going to be okay, I promise Jimin. Everything will be alright." Hoseok comforted Jimin as much as he could, hoping maybe it would help.<br/>Jimin laid back in his seat. He was so tired. It had been an exhausting week.<br/>"Jimin, you really should go to sleep. This has all been really hard on you. You need to stay healthy." Hoseok tried to convince him.<br/>"Yeah, I think I will. Thank you, Hobi. Please watch over him while I sleep?"<br/>"No problem. I'll let you know if anything happens."<br/>Jimin fell back into a deep sleep. Hoseok knelt down by Yoongi's bed and began to speak to him.<br/>"Hey, buddy... I just wanted to say, I'm truly, truly sorry... I know you don't really know why yet, but Jimin will tell you once you wake up. You just need to push yourself, okay? You need to wake up. For me... and for all of us. For Jimin. He's not doing well without you. He really needs you right now, Yoongs. Please find the strength within yourself to wake up. It's not your time yet... I love you, Yoongi."<br/>Hoseok sat by his side for a moment, staring at Yoongi. He felt terrible for everything that had happened in the last 72 hours. He kissed Yoongi's hand and sat back in his chair. He sat there in silence for a long time and just thought. He prayed that everything would be alright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimin finally woke up at 7 P.M. Hoseok was still next to him, on his phone, waiting for Jimin to wake up.<br/>
"Oh, you're up. I gotta run home and make some food or something, I'm starving."<br/>
"You could have woken me up, you know. You didn't have to sit here and wait for me."<br/>
"It's okay, you need rest. I can stop by later if you want."<br/>
"Hobi, you need sleep, too. It's getting late. Go home and eat, and please go to bed." Jimin pleaded.<br/>
"Alright, alright. I will." Hoseok grabbed his stuff and turned to Jimin. "Please take care, okay?"<br/>
"I will." Jimin watched Hoseok leave, and he was once again left alone with Yoongi.<br/>
"Yoongi... I've been thinking a lot... and I really think it's time for me to tell you this, even if I may never know your response. I just want you to know this before you're gone."<br/>
Jimin took a deep breath. His thoughts were racing. He was so scared. Scared that Yoongi may never wake up, scared Yoongi will wake up and freak out. His heart was pounding. Absolutely no one could prepare him for this confession, no matter how hard they tried.<br/>
"I'm in love with you."<br/>
Jimin sat there in silence and let the words hang in the air. All he could hear was the beeping of Yoongi’s monitor, and the loud thoughts screaming in his head. He had never told anyone that. He had never said he was in love with anyone, and he had never told anyone he loved Yoongi, either. He truly believed Yoongi was the one for him, his soulmate. Even if Yoongi might not have thought so. Jimin was sure it was just a one-way thing, why would Yoongi love him anyway?<br/>
Jimin broke down into sobs. He felt so guilty. “God, Yoongi… I’m so in love with you. And I’m so, so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I’m so sorry for everything, Yoongi. I love you so much… please just wake up soon”<br/>
He tried to recollect himself and stop crying before he spoke his next words. These ones might be even harder, especially after admitting how he felt about his best friend.<br/>
"I really need to talk to you about something that happened at the party. I'm just worried cause I feel like right now really is a bad time to talk about it, but you might never wake up, so I feel like I need to talk about it, because it may be now or never. So here it goes, I guess."<br/>
Jimin fidgeted with his fingers and looked at the floor.<br/>
"I slept with Hobi at the party, and that's why I was late to the car. And then I lied about it afterward. And I'm so beyond sorry. I feel absolutely horrible for it, and if I could, I would turn back time in a heartbeat and I would never leave your side at that party. I wish I could still talk it out with you..."<br/>
Jimin looked up at Yoongi, praying for some sign that he could wake up. Nothing happened. Yoongi was still lying there, eyes shut, no reaction to a single thing, but still listening to everything happening.<br/>
"I love you, Min Yoongi. Please, wake up soon." Jimin kissed Yoongi's hand. He moved his chair closer to the blue-haired boy to hold his hand as he lightly sobbed himself to sleep once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimin awoke to the bright sun on his face. Yoongi, of course, didn't even flinch. Jimin stared at him for a bit. He must have felt so at peace. He was so unbothered, in such a deep sleep. No matter how much Jimin missed him, he knew Yoongi would much rather be sleeping than absolutely anywhere else anyway. Maybe after this, he wouldn't be so tired all the time.<br/>Jimin took out his phone and checked the time<br/>9:26 A.M.<br/>He then noticed all of the notifications he had. He hadn't been on social media since the day of Yoongi's incident.<br/>"Maybe social media might distract me for a bit, take my mind off of things," Jimin whispered to himself, as he opened Twitter.<br/>The first thing Jimin had seen on his timeline was way too NSFW for the situation, and he was not about to deal with that, so he quickly exited the app. He then decided to open Instagram. Instead, he saw pictures of Yoongi everywhere. Everyone had been posting about him, expressing their hope for him to recover. Every single post on his feed was about his friend. It warmed his heart but also broke it. So many people loved and cared about Yoongi, why couldn't he see that?<br/>Because in his mind, Jimin was the only one that mattered, and he lost him.<br/>Jimin held Yoongi's hand. He intertwined his fingers with the elders. He loved how it felt to be close to him. He loved being connected with him. He really felt as if they were soulmates.<br/>"Yoongi... I love you so, so much. I couldn't even imagine my life without you. It's complete torture having you asleep, even if you're still here... I don't think I can survive if you're gone for good... I love you. So much. I am so, so, so in love with you, Min Yoongi. And you may never feel the same, but just know you are, and always have been, my favorite person to ever exist on planet Earth. Thank you for everything you have done for me… and the others. You're such a kind soul, and you didn't deserve any of the shit that happened to you. I love you, and I hope you wake up soon..."<br/>Jimin began to sob harder than he ever had. He was shaking terribly. He needed Yoongi to come back. He was trying so hard to stay strong, but it was so hard. Losing your best friend and love of your life is a pain that only few could really understand. He knew he had to hold it together, though. Yoongi was his only motivation. He needed to be there for his best friend, if by chance he finally recovered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>